


Things Have Been Mended

by ButtKickingForGoodness



Series: By Going Wrong all Things Come Right [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Jack is Back, M/M, Softness, i attempt to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtKickingForGoodness/pseuds/ButtKickingForGoodness
Summary: Sammy and Lily have a converstaion





	Things Have Been Mended

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Nearer the Dawn (The Darker the Night) and while it will probably make sense without having read that first, I'd recommend that you do.
> 
> This is my first (ever) attempt at writing fluff. There's a bit more going on, but I think I did alright.

Sammy carefully nurses his cup of hot cocoa and smiles softly at the group across the room. Jack, Emily, and Ben are piled together on the recently repaired couch, talking quietly. A small twinge of jealousy over how easily Jack had inserted himself into Sammy’s friendship with Ben and Emily curled up, but Sammy gently smooths it over, reminding himself that the time they spent in the void tied them together in a way that he could never truly comprehend.

Thankfully neither of them seemed physically the worse for wear as a result of their abduction. In fact, the doctors at Big Pine memorial had been far more concerned about Sammy’s condition than Ben or Jack’s. It had taken the better part of a day, but after several rounds of x-rays and blood tests, Sammy had been released with a splint for his broken finger, instruction on how to deal with his severely bruised ribs, and a follow-up appointment to monitor the healing in his inner ear.

A touch on his right elbow startles him out of his reverie, and he turn to see Lily looking at him concernedly, clearly halfway through a sentence.

“Wrong side?” she asks after a quick pause, gesturing to her ear.

Sammy grimaces with a nod. “Yeah, sorry.”

She takes his elbow again and gently tugs. “Let’s take this outside,” she offers, pulling him towards the door.

Sammy throws a glance back towards Jack, who catches Sammy’s eyes and nods encouragingly as Lily leads him onto the porch. The dusk light is soft, but it sill carries a bit of warmth as they settle side by side against the railing.

“How are you doing?” Lily asks, breaking the silence and shooting a sidelong glance at Sammy.

“We’re doing alright,” Sammy responds truthfully. “Jack’s been having nightmares, but it’s nothing this apartment hasn’t seen before. We’ve already set up an appointment with my therapist together, so we’re doing okay.”

“That’s not what I meant, ” Lily corrects. She’s frowning at him now, and he shrinks back a bit. Lily huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m worried about you, Sammy. Yes, Jack is back, and _believe me_, I could not be happier about that. But you went through an incredibly traumatic experience, and it looks like you’re just shrugging it off. I want you to be okay, even if it takes you time to get there.”

The sun slips behind a cloud for a moment, and Sammy shivers. “I am taking this seriously, Lily, I promise. It’s not been easy, but we’re taking all the right steps.”

Lily nods, mollified, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small bag.

“Thank you for talking with me – it’s not been easy here either. We were really worried about you, you know? First you and Ben disappeared after meeting with Grisham, leaving behind only a cryptic voicemail and an ink-stained comforter. Then Emily went missing while scouting out the Science Institute, and a day later I found an envelope on my doorstep from Gunderson with your ring in it and a note saying that if we didn’t back off then the next one would have more than just a ring in it. It was – it was bad, Sammy.”

Her eyes are wet, and Sammy gently pulls her into a hug. It’s awkward at first, neither of them quite remembering how they used to fold around one another so easily, but Sammy rests his chin on Lily’s head and the tension dissipates. They stand like that for a moment before Lily pulls back. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, then hands Sammy the bag she’d been holding.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” she says, and Sammy nods.

“Of course,” he responds, making eye contact with her before opening the bag. His engagement ring slips out, a reassuring weight settling in the center of his palm. He reverently slips it back onto the chain around his neck before gathering Lily into another hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and she wraps her arms around him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
